


Hope Survives

by SnazzyCookies



Series: Hope Survives [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Pony Play, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/15023.html?thread=29195695#t29195695">this prompt on the kink meme</a>.</p><p>Also continued, with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/460251">Hope Continues</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly AU, where Jake and Dirk don't know each other online before they meet, and where there's no Sburb. Not much else is different.

Jake English walked from his bus to his second week of school with his head down, like he always did, and prayed as he walked past the kids hanging out in front that he would please, please turn invisible, or that they would be too busy to notice...  
  
"Oh look, it's the old-timey freak. Golly gee, Jake, got anything fun to say to us today?" a kid with dark brown hair said, his denim jacket the only part of him Jake could see as he walked over, because he wouldn't look up high enough to see his face. Jake tried to walk faster, but the kid jogged to catch up to him and walked beside him as he clutched his books to his chest.  
  
"Ever hear of a backpack, Grandpa? It's this newfangled invention, lets you carry your books without dropping them. Whoops."   
  
Before Jake could react, the kid, whose name he didn't even know, pulled on the bottom of his books and the fell into the dirt at his feet. He stopped walking, swallowing back his fear as he leaned down to pick them up...  
  
Some other kid's foot landed squarely on his ass, pushing him face-first into the dirt, knocking his glasses askew. The foot remained on his back, preventing him from getting up. He whimpered.  
  
"Aww, little barbarian boy raised by...what was it? Monsters? Or was it dinosaurs?" He heard the snickers around him and felt no need to raise his head out of the dirt. He hadn't known. He hadn't known, when they had come to his island and asked if he'd wanted to move to the mainland, to civilization, that it would be like this. That it would hardly be civilized at all, that the monsters he fought , hunted, and learned to survive around would be something he'd miss in comparison to these miserable excuses for human beings.  
  
But he could not go back. In this world of rules that he could not understand, he apparently had no rights or say in what happened to him because he was too young. It made no sense to him; he couldn't understand it, and so he was at the mercy of a system of rules that he only discovered as he ran face-first into them in the dirt.  
  
He felt fingers wrap tightly into his hair and lift up his head, only to find himself staring into the ugly, freckled face of the asshole, who gave him a wide, evil grin.  
  
"Aww, he's crying. Guess nobody was there to teach you to be a man on your little magical island. Guess this is your lucky day, cause here I am to do it for you," he said, smashing Jake's face back into the ground. He covered the back of his head with his hands, wishing they had let him keep his guns; none of these imbeciles would have stood a chance if he had his guns...  
  
He heard the bell. He heard a teacher's voice far off. His face was shoved into the dirt one last time, and then the foot on his back gave him a good kick in his side, and then feet trampled all around him, and then silence.  
  
Jake slowly rose onto all fours, peering around him, to find himself safely alone. He rose to his knees and wiped the snot- no, blood- that dripped from his nose onto the back of his arm. He left the bloody smear there and felt it crack and dry on his skin. He was no stranger to injury or pain; he'd gotten plenty of scratches and cuts and broken bones spelunking in the deep caves of his island on his lonely adventures- adventures he knew he'd never have again.  
  
He did his best to wipe the dirt from his glasses with the inside of his shirt, not caring about the dust on his face. He gathered his books- covered in dirt now- into his arms and rose, head held low, eyes focused on the ground as he walked up the stairs and entered the school. He was yelled at for being late to class, and then sent to the nurse for his bloody nose. By the time he arrived in first period it was half over, and he slunk into the room with everyone staring at him, as he inched his way around the desks to the last available seat, a broken desk in the last row, so he had to walk in front of the entire room to get there.

When he finally slumped into the seat he didn't even care enough to open his notebook. He had been excited about going to school when he first came; to be with other kids his age, learn things from teachers instead of Google, be able to ask questions of humans instead of Yahoo ask...but now...now he was sorry. He shouldn't have come. He shouldn't...  
  
A wad of paper landed on his desk; another object thrown at him to show him how low he was in the human pecking order. Too apathetic to even shove it off his desk, he just lay his head down on his arms and stared at the offending ball of paper.  
  
That was when he noticed that it wasn't just a wadded up ball. It was folded very neatly into the shape of what looked like a bird with a long neck. He raised his head to stare at it and saw just how carefully, how precisely the folds were made so that it was perfectly symmetrical.  
  
Too curious to ignore it, he raised his head and reached out his fingers to pull at the wings. Underneath the folds he saw impeccable handwriting, with precise, exact letters. Part of him was terrified that this was another prank; something about paper birds was probably an insult to these crazy people. But as he unfolded the paper before him and the words revealed themselves, his heart stopped in disbelief.  
  
"They won't bother you again. I'll keep you safe, I promise." -DS  
  
Jake raised his head to look around the room. He didn't really know anyone's first name; forget their initials. He knew better than to stare at anyone, so all he could do was glace around the room quickly. All he saw were a bunch of faces that he either didn't know, or knew and was afraid of. There was Larry, a basketball player who liked to corner him in the locker room; there was Susan, a girl who had pretended to be nice to him, until he learned she was just doing it as a distraction so that her boyfriend could slip chewed gum into his side pocket; a kid that had never spoken to him but he was terrified of because he dared to wear these frightening pointy sunglasses in school, and even the teachers seemed too afraid of him to tell him to take them off; a blond girl whose name he didn't know who seemed grateful that no one paid her any attention, and the brown-haired kid who decided to make him eat dirt this morning. None of them were looking at him. No one was.  
  
All the rest were still strangers to him, faces that he couldn't even recognize yet, people he wasn't even sure he'd seen before. He looked down at the note, feeling a turmoil of things that were far from relief. Was this another prank? Another joke? Another mean thing that would come back to hurt him later?  
  
He wanted to keep the letter, on the slim chance that what it said was real. That there was someone in this classroom full of cruel assholes who gave a shit about him. Yet he was terrified that it was just another prank, in which case he wanted to crumple it up and toss it into the trash first chance he got.  
  
He looked once again at the creases in the paper. They were absolutely perfect and symmetrical. Whoever had folded this had done it with extreme care and precise control. He didn't think that any of these assholes would put _that_  much effort into a prank. Praying with every ounce of hope he had left, he carefully, gently re-folded it back into its original bird shape and tucked it into the inside pocket of his green shirt.   
  
The author of the letter took that to mean acceptance of his proposal. No matter what else happened, his loyalty was to Jake for as long as he wanted it. Forever, if necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart [by Renaris](http://renaris.tumblr.com/post/17050273109/part-of-him-was-terrified-that-this-was-another)


	2. Chapter 2

As bad as the morning could be, the worst part of Jake's day was the end of school. Unlike the morning, there was no time-limit on the extent of his torture after school. He did his best to hurry out, to the point of not ever going to his locker at the end of the day, so he could get out of the doors and be on his bus long before anyone else came out. He always sat in the seat right behind the driver; it was the only safe place.  
  
But today he'd forgotten that he needed his science notebook for homework. Begrudgingly, he shoved his way up the crowd on the staircase to get up to his locker. He tried to race back down, but by the time he exited the school's front doors they were waiting for him. It was like he was their entertainment, or something.  
  
"Hey English, c'mere, Megan wants to show you something," the brown-haired kid said, his friends snickering.   
  
"N...no thank you, I don't think that would be..." He stopped. He caught himself. Behoove wasn't a word he was supposed to use.  
  
"Wouldn't what? Come on, Jake, none of us can ever predict what you're gonna say. It's hysterical. Come on, talk."  
  
They surrounded him, and the brown-haired kid's arm wrapped tightly over his shoulders, around his neck. Jake's first instinct was to wrestle him to the ground; there was no one who could take him one-on-one in a bout of fisticuffs. The problem was that after the first day, when they had learned that, they always came to get him in a group, like a pack of predators on the hunt. And he was weaponless. Defenseless; helpless to be their prey.  
  
The kid pushed-dragged him around the corner of the school, away from the prying eyes of teachers. His entire body tensed.  
  
"Quit dragging your feet, come on, Megan wants to show..."  
  
The moment they were out of sight, he heard the distinct sound of metal being unsheathed. He heard Megan shriek and looked up to see the kid with the pointy glasses with...a  _sword_? held up against the throat of one of the brown-haired kid's friends.  
  
"Let him go," a deep baritone voice commanded. He felt the arm around his neck tighten, and the mouth attached to it snort.  
  
"Or what? You'll kill us all? Come on, Strider. We're just having our fun with a freak. I know he's one of your own kind, but..."  
  
Strider seemed to flicker, and then suddenly the kid who had had the sword held to his throat gasped, and his pants fell to his ankles, his belt loops slashed clean through.  
  
The kid holding Jake snickered for a moment, until the sword was resting with its tip pointed right at his nose.  
  
"I have no problem giving you a need for stitches. Unhand him; he's mine."  
  
Jake's heart somehow beat faster. Strider's words were...eloquent. Dashing, even. Like a prince coming to his rescue against a band of thugs. He was sure that wasn't the case; he was sure this Strider had his own uses for him, his own ways he would torment him with. There was no kindness here in the real world, he reminded himself. It was just going from the teeth of one predator into the claws of another.  
  
"You wouldn't dare. Yeah, your brother's a rich famous fuck, but my dad's still got pull in this town..."  
  
There was the singing sound of metal as it rushed through the air, and the arm around Jake's neck was suddenly gone. He heard a little girl scream...or no, it was the boy who had been holding him hostage. His fingers were holding his cheek as a few drops of blood slid down his face. Jake started to laugh.  
  
"It's only a minor abrasion, hardly worth blubbering over," he said, suddenly feeling a rush of power and safety. The kid glared at him and turned to call to his friends- but they were all stepping away, their eyes glued to the very sharp, very real blade in Strider's hand.  
  
"Just step off and leave him alone," Strider said. "He's mine. Bother someone else."  
  
"You're a damned freak, and you're  _so_  gonna pay..."  
  
"I could just as easily have sliced off your balls," Strider said. "And yeah, I'd get in trouble for it later...but you'll still have no balls."  
  
The kid's face turned pale and he backed away.   
  
"That's it. Just keep on leaving," Strider said, and finally, finally, they all started to back away, until they were around the corner and in view of the teachers again, and then they ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Jake was alone with the kid with the very sharp sword. He tried to turn to face him, but his nerves wouldn't let him. He heard the sound of metal being re-sheathed, and then felt hands on his shoulders.  
  
"You okay?"   
  
Jake trembled, forcing himself to nod a little, still completely unsure of what this kid wanted.  
  
He felt a curled finger come under his chin. It lifted his face, forcing him to look up into the face of his savior. The gesture was entirely tender, gentle, almost reverent. His eyes looked up into black pointy triangles, trying to discern their purpose, their emotion. Before he could even really process that or try to make sense of it, the finger under his chin slid up his cheek and then an entire palm was resting there, its thumb stroking his face in the gentlest, softest manner.   
  
"Hey. I got you," Strider said, and Jake's heart fell through wild emotions; fear, terror, gratefulness, admiration, fondness, attraction...wait,  _what_?  
  
"You sent me the bird?" Jake managed. Yeah, really smooth and eloquent, he chastised himself. First thing you ever say to your hero is  _that_?   
  
"I...I mean, I'm grateful, thank you, I...I..."  
  
He bit his lower lip with his teeth as Strider looked down at him with an unreadable expression. Jake heard the bus engines start and he froze.  
  
"Oh no! I'm going to miss my bus, I..."  
  
"It's fine," Strider said. "I'll drive you home."  
  
Jake's mouth flapped open and closed uselessly.  
  
"You...you can  _drive_?"  
  
Strider shrugged as he started to walk around to the back of the school, where the student parking lot was. Jake instinctively followed him.  
  
"Sure, I'm sixteen, I have my license," he said.   
  
"But...but...you own an automobile?"  
  
"Car."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call it a car."  
  
Jake's mouth turned down as he thought about that and nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir," he said. Strider froze. Jake froze behind him, terrified. Great. He'd said the wrong thing again. This was it, this was...  
  
Strider turned around to stare at him, and...his cheeks seemed flushed pink. It must have been from the exertion of the fight...which hadn't even really been a fight; he'd made it appear effortless, easy and smooth.  
  
His mouth twitched. He opened it, ready to say something...then closed it again, turned, and began walking. Jake followed behind him, his heart pounding with fear, pretty sure he should not have been getting into this boy's car...and yet he wanted to. He wanted a friend, he wanted someone to like him, and yeah this Strider kid was quite odd and unusual...but he wasn't hurting him. He seemed to like him.  
  
Strider stopped at what Jake assumed was an expensive kind of auto...car, but he didn't really know. He'd never paid much attention to those kinds of things; to him autocars were just as strange as things like apartment buildings and baseball fields.  
  
Strider opened the passenger door and gestured with his hand for Jake to get in. He sat down, his pile of books in his lap, the dust on his khaki shorts getting on the black leather seats. Strider got in the other side and the engine roared to life, making Jake's nerves even more jittery. He stuck his hands under his legs and Strider turned to look at him.   
  
He leaned forward, his body coming very close to Jake's, and his heart started to pound. He reached over him, across his chest, his lips coming very close to Jake's ear as he pulled on the seatbelt and buckled Jake in. He paused there for a moment, his knuckles resting against the side of Jake's leg, and his fingers lingered far too long before he pulled away.  
  
Jake turned to see the flushed pink in Strider's cheeks, and it was unmistakable this time.  
  
"You find me attractive," he said.  
  
"Not the sort of thing you're supposed to say," Strider said, putting the car into gear and looking behind him as he backed out of his parking spot.  
  
"Why?" Jake asked. "It's unmistakably doubtless."  
  
"It just isn't. Dudes aren't supposed to be attracted to other dudes. If you think what happened to you this morning was bad..."  
  
"But...you said you'll protect me," Jake said uncertainly, hoping, praying that he wasn't messing this up, that this...handsome chap...wouldn't suddenly turn on him, the way everyone else seemed to.  
  
He saw Strider's jaw clench with anger and he thought that was it, he'd ruined it.

"They're never gonna touch you again," he said. "Nobody's gonna touch you, they'll lose their fingers before they ever come  _near_  you."  
  
"You rescued me," Jake said. "You blush when we come close. You said I was yours," he said. Strider seemed to stop breathing. He turned out of the school parking lot onto the main road, driving at a pace that didn't help Jake's nerves.  
  
"You saying you'd rather I left you alone?" Strider said.  
  
"What! Preposterous!" Jake cried. "I'm saying how grateful I am; you're my hero, the dashing fellow who came to my rescue and I'm in your debt, I owe you..."  
  
"No you don't. I'm not charging you."  
  
"No, I mean, I want to give you something in return, to show my gratefulness, and it's fairly plain to me what you want, and isn't it appropriate for the hero to get a kiss as a reward in these types of situations?"  
  
Strider turned the car sharply around the first corner he came to, stopping crookedly on the side of a residential street as he threw the car into park, his cheeks flushed pink as he stared forward out through the windshield.  
  
"If you are playing me..."  
  
"That's balderdash; why the dickens would I alienate myself from the one person who seems to give a damn about my personhood? I am not 'playing you'. You rescued me and it's only appropriate that you get your kiss."  
  
Strider's hands removed his seatbelt so quickly the buckle clacked against the window, and then Jake found himself surrounded by his warm arms; one hand tangled in his hair behind his head, the other at the small of his back, forcing him to arch up into the lips that were waiting to press down onto his. His heart raced furiously as Strider took kiss after kiss after kiss, his lips soft and smooth and plush, his breath hot and furious as it flowed down into Jake's lungs. He groaned and his heart pounded wildly against his ribs.  
  
Strider pulled back only an inch, and Jake gazed up into his eyes, the shape of which he could see through those glasses now that he was this close.  
  
"That was quite pleasant," Jake said, and Strider's palms were on his cheeks, holding his face. "You're a very dashing fellow, Strider..."  
  
"Dirk. Call me Dirk."  
  
"Yes, sir, Dirk..."  
  
Dirk shook, his fingers curling to clasp Jake's cheeks very tightly, and he sighed into the forceful touch. It felt so good. It felt so good to have someone so powerful, so strong, care about him, like him,  _want_  him.  
  
"Please...tell me you mean this, that you're truly attracted to me, I..." Jake began, but then he felt Dirk's finger press against his lips, and he stopped talking.  
  
"The moment I laid eyes on you I was sunk. You are the sexiest little thing I've ever seen, with you too-short shorts and your fine, sweet ass and your pretty little face...I wanted to kick their ass the first time they ever touched you, but I didn't know what you wanted, I wasn't sure how you wanted to handle them...I had to ask first, I had to know...when you took my paper crane..."  
  
Dirk's fingers wandered down Jake's neck, stroking very sensually over his hot skin and then down over his chest, making his breath come fast and heavy. Without asking permission, Dirk slid his hand inside Jake's overshirt, to the inside pocket, and pulled out the paper crane that was there, folded as neatly as he'd made it that morning.  
  
"You put my note in your pocket, you accepted my offer..."  
  
"I hadn’t the foggiest notion of who you were, but I was so desperate for anyone to like me...” Jake’s eyes wandered over Dirk’s face and he lost his train of thought. “Heavens, I didn't know you'd be this attractive."  
  
Dirk's lips stopped any more words from coming out of Jake. Jake groaned up into the kiss, his skin turning hot. Dirk stroked his palm over Jake's chest, pushing him into the back of the seat, pinning him, crushing him into it, and Jake moaned. Dirk's other hand fumbled between the seat and the door for a moment, and then the back of the seat reclined quickly, effectively putting Jake completely under Dirk's body as he crushed him down with his hands on his shoulders. Jake groaned with pleasure.  
  
"Oh...yes," he said. "This...is...pleasant..." he could barely form the words as Dirk lowered his lips to kiss Jake's neck roughly, his hands wandering down his chest to stroke his stomach.

Dirk growled softly in his ear, and Jake's heart did wild things as the pleasantness spread through his entire body to concentrate between his legs. He lay perfectly still, completely out of his realm of experience. He did not know what one did in such a circumstance; he'd never before been so close to another human being, and Dirk's touch was more than pleasant, it was intoxicating, he wanted more, he  _needed_  more.  
  
"Mr. Strider..."  
  
"I told you to call me Dirk."  
  
"Yes, sir, Dirk..."  
  
"On second thought, Sir is much better. You can call me that. Like Marcy."  
  
"Yes, Sir..."  
  
Dirk raised his head for a moment to look down at Jake, his palm resting on his cheek.  
  
"Do you have to be home at a certain time? Are you going to be missed?"  
  
Jake's expression fell. He'd forgotten all about his foster parents, and yes, they would miss him, they would...  
  
"Yes, confound it..."  
  
"I have to get you home, then."  
  
Dirk rose off of him, turning so that he sat in the driver's seat, and Jake sighed with heavy disappointment.  
  
"Please, I don't care...I want...you to have me..."  
  
A strange sound escaped Dirk's lips and he lowered his forehead to rest on the steering wheel, his breaths coming fast and heavy.  
  
"You're fucking perfect," he said. "This is impossible."  
  
"I...jeepers, I'm flattered, I think," Jake said. Dirk turned to stare at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Did Jane put you up to this? Is this her idea of a prank? Because it's not fucking funny."  
  
Jake stared blankly at the preposterous question.  
  
"I don't know any dames with that name...I hardly know anyone at all, you're the first person I've truly had the pleasure of chatting with."  
  
Dirk nodded curtly, put the car back into gear, and turned around to head back onto the main road.  
  
"If we're going to be together, you need to know what you're getting yourself into," Dirk said. "You do your research tonight and tell me your decision tomorrow," he said.   
  
"Oh, uh...okay?" Jake said, and Dirk remained oddly, infuriatingly silent for the rest of the ride home. When Jake got out to leave, he pressed a piece of paper into his palm and drove off, leaving Jake full of more questions than he'd ever had about these strange mainland people.   
  
He answered the usual questions to his foster parents, and they seemed mildly happy when he told them he'd made a friend. He went up to his room as soon as he could and uncurled the piece of paper; on it were written Dirk's instant messenger handle and four letters in his impeccably perfect handwriting: BDSM.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing he'd found was a Wikipedia article, and from that realized he needed to take safesearch off to get any more research done. And he knew he was supposed to be horrified. He knew that was what Dirk expected. But he oddly wasn't. No; instead when he ran across those first images of people tied up with leather and ropes, mouths forced open with gags, his heart started racing and he couldn't help imagining Dirk standing over him as he lay tied, sprawled helpless...

golgothasTerror [GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 5:57 

GT: Hey there new chap. This is jake.

TT: Sup.

Jake stared at the screen, his nerves going haywire as he tried to gather the courage to have this conversation.

GT: I looked up the reading material you suggested.

TT: And you're still speaking to me. Interesting.

GT: I have to say, it is quite astounding that such practices have escaped my attention until now.

TT: Astounding bad, or astounding good?

GT: Astounding bad as in i am quite disappointed that i was unaware that such exciting situations existed.

TT: ...

GT: And astounding good in that the moment i discover these incredible things i also have the marvelous opportunity to explore these matters on a most real and personal level with you.

TT: You're kidding.

GT: No im quite serious. Have you done the likes of this before?

TT: Jake, I don't know how the fuck this has escaped your attention, but this is not the kind of activity that most people engage in. No, I've never done anything like this before.

GT: Top notch new chap. Then we will both plunge into this adventure together yes?

GT: Sir?

TT: Fuck, you're serious.

GT: Yes quite. I am yours to own control and dominate to your hearts content. In fact i cannot wait to discover what it is you want to do to me.

TT: If this turns out to be a prank, I swear you'll wish you'd never been born.

GT: I swear im serious. Please let me prove it to you. I am uncertain as to where we can practice such activities, however.

TT: My house. My room. My bed.

Jake's blood rushed to his cheeks and his eyes closed halfway at the amazing words on the screen.

GT: Havent you got any parents or family that might possibly intrude on our activities?

TT: Nope. Just Cal. He won't mind.

GT: Whos cal?

TT: You'll see when you meet him. He'll like you, I'm sure; you don't have to worry.

GT: Alright.

TT: So I'll pick you up for school tomorrow at six fifty.

Jake's cheeks flushed even brighter and his body grew warm. It felt so good when Dirk told him to do things. It meant he didn't have to worry. He didn't have to fret and wonder over what was the right thing to say, the right thing to do...Dirk just told him. He was so plain, so clear...not like any of the other kids at school at all. All Jake had to do was say yes.

GT: Yes sir.

TT: Go ask your foster parents if you can go over a friend's house tomorrow. Make sure you use the word “friend” , Jake; don't mention anything intimate or else they won't agree.

GT: Yes sir!

Jake rose to his feet excitedly and ran downstairs. 

"Jodie...Sal, my new...friend asked me to attend an outing at his house tomorrow after school, may I go?"

"Aww, sure, sweetie! I'm glad you're making a friend," Jodie said, smiling kindly. Jake did actually like them; they weren't terrible people; just as confusing as the rest of everyone. Everyone but Dirk.

"Gadzooks, thank you!" he said, and ran back upstairs to tell Dirk immediately. He received further instructions; to make sure he ate a proper dinner, to make sure he got his homework done like a good boy and his ass to bed to get proper sleep, and one more instruction that made his cheeks grow hot every time he thought of it.  
Jake tried to follow his orders and he did fairly well, except for the sleep part. He was just too darned excited. He spend the night daydreaming about the things Dirk might do to him, and was tempted several times to disobey that last order- but then he reminded himself that he didn't want to disappoint his new love interest by not being ready for him tomorrow. And each time he refrained, he played Dirk's words over in his mind, and it made him smile in what he knew was the silliest of ways.

TT: And Jake, don't touch yourself tonight; I want you nice and desperate for me tomorrow.

He groaned softly to himself and rolled over, his cheeks burning hot, unable to keep the smile from his face, and certainly unable to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

He was up plenty early and tried to guess at how he should get ready. He took a shower and knew he was probably supposed to do something special, but he had no idea what; all of this civilized life was a complete mystery to him. He wanted to dress in some special way, but he owned nothing but his usual clothes, so he just wore his usual t-shirt and khaki shorts. And then he waited at the door, so that Dirk wouldn't have to get out of his car to ring the bell. He wasn't certain that his foster parents would be happy with him getting a ride to school, so he'd rather not wake them up.  
  
He opened the passenger door and slipped into the plush leather seat, setting his books on the floor between his feet. The moment the car door was closed and its tinted windows obscured the world from view of them, Dirk's hand was on the back of Jake's head, pulling him close powerfully, forcing their lips together. Jake moaned.  
  
Dirk sucked his lower lip in between his teeth and bit down gently, not enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him from easily sliding away.  
  
"Egad, yes..." Jake whispered into Dirk's lips, and Dirk only tightened his fingers into Jake's hair, keeping him, claiming him.  
  
Dirk pulled away.  
  
"Buckle up."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Dirk moaned and Jake saw his face turn pinker, the only reaction he ever seemed to show, because his face was always impassive in expression.   
  
He remained silent during their drive to school.  
  
"They're gonna be pretty awful, much worse than they were before, if they find out we're together," Dirk said. "I'm not exactly in the closet but nobody fucks with me because I can kick their ass. But I won't make you..."  
  
"No. Let them know I'm yours. Please."  
  
Jake had the satisfaction of seeing the tiniest bit of the corner of Dirk's mouth upturn. It was the smallest of flickers, but it made his heart leap with happiness. Yes. Yes, he wanted to make Dirk happy; he wanted to repay him for rescuing him, for keeping him safe, he owed him everything he had, everything he was.  
  
"Get ready," Dirk said, and he got out of the car. Jake stood up in the parking lot and felt the heat rush to his face as Dirk threw his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. Jake leaned happily into his body, for the first time feeling just how toned and strong his muscles were through the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Jake saw the brown-haired kid and his friends staring at them as they walked by, glaring with hatred, and Jake could only smile at the band-aids on his cheek. He turned to them and pulled out his most famous double-pistols maneuver, to show them that he wasn't afraid of them now, with his savior and protector there to keep him safe.  
  
"You're going to make this as hard on me as possible, aren't you?" Dirk said.  
  
"Order me to desist and I will," Jake replied.   
  
Dirk shook his head, very slightly, a motion that was almost unnoticeable.  
  
"No. I want you to be yourself," he said, planting a kiss in Jake's hair, burying his face in it for just a moment. Everyone was staring- but that wasn't new. No. Everyone was staring- but that was  _all_. No one dared come close. No one dared say a word.

First period was a breeze, of course; Dirk sat in the last row and told Jake to sit in front of him, and no one dared bother them. Second period Jake experienced a lot of snickers and some rubber bands shot at his head- but a quick glance at Dirk waiting for him outside of the room when class was over, and word quickly spread around the school- _Don't mess with Jake English_.   
  
"You sure have a reputation," Jake said as they left school at the end of the day, unbothered by anyone, Dirk's muscular arm wrapped possessively around Jake's shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, well. Don't mess with the blade."  
  
When they got to Dirk's car, he stopped to put his palm softly on Jake's cheek.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want? You can just take your bus home now and I won't hold anything against you, we can still be friends."  
  
"No...please, you swore promises to me yesterday; I followed your commands loyally; I'm perfectly in want right now," Jake said, his heart fluttering even as he spoke the words. Dirk slid his thumb across Jake's cheek and slowly over his lips, until the tip of it rested between them. He leaned forward, pushing Jake's back against his car, crushing their chests together, pinning him in place. He moved his face very close to Jake's, obscuring where his hand really was to anyone who might have been walking to their car, and forced the tip of his thumb in between Jake's lips.  
  
"Open up," he said, his voice deep and heavy. Jake obeyed and found Dirk's thumb shoved deep into his mouth.   
  
"Make out with it; prove you want me. Convince me," Dirk said, and Jake nodded, his face flushed crimson with embarrassment and heat. Not that they were in front of everyone, but people could certainly see that  _something_ sexual was happening between them. Jake closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Dirk's thumb, of his tongue, and did his best to caress it and lick it, his own drool escaping his mouth, making him blush.  
  
"Open your eyes. Look at me," Dirk commanded, and Jake did.   
  
The sunlight fell in such a way over his face that Jake could see his eyes nearly perfectly, and they were looking right into his, and they captured him. He belonged to them. He became lost in them, in Dirk, in his body pushing him against the car...and the hardening lump between his legs, pushing into him, oh golly gee fiddlesticks he was feeling another boy's dick between his legs and...  
  
"Suck."   
  
Jake eagerly complied, sealing his lips around that thumb, knowing now what it represented, what it was practice for, and it made heat grow between his own legs. He felt Jake Jr. come alive, and it got worse when Dirk moaned softly.  
  
"Yeah, that's it. Come on, prove you want me, Jake."  
  
Jake had absolutely no idea what he was doing, but he did it as enthusiastically as he could. His drool dripped down from the corners of his mouth, getting on his shirt, as Dirk started to slide his thumb in and out of his mouth. Jake's neck gave in and he let his head collapse onto the top of the car. He was helpless to the body that pinned him there, deliciously, joyfully helpless and completely, totally safe.  
  
Dirk pulled his thumb out slowly, and Jake did his best to suck off as much of the saliva as he could. Dirk then wiped his thumb off on Jake's cheek, then on his shirt, and Jake let him.  
  
"Did I pass your scrutiny?"  
  
"Fuck yes. Get your ass in my car," Dirk said, walking around to the driver's side. Jake's heart pounded furiously in his chest as he obeyed. Dirk said little as he drove, even more recklessly than he had yesterday, and Jake was mesmerized by his shifting hand, his eyes studying the veins and muscles in that perfect arm and sure hand.   
  
"When did you learn to fight with swords?" he asked.  
  
"My brother taught me before he died," was the reply, and that was all. No further elaboration.  
  
"I'm an orphan too." Jake said softly.   
  
"No, you're not," Dirk replied. "You're mine."  
  
Jake leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes at the comforting words. No one had ever said that to him before, and the words were beautiful and perfect, treasures he would never, ever let go of.

Dirk pulled into the parking garage of a huge apartment complex. Jake followed him into one of many identical looking buildings, though Dirk continually kept checking to make sure he was still there, still following him. He led him into an elevator and then down a hall, and finally opened a door that had seen better days.   
  
He was led through a mess of an apartment with some very curious objects strewn about, including piles of colorful plushy dolls of some kind and various swords lying around. Then Dirk pushed the door of his bedroom open, and Jake's heart started to race again. He stepped into the middle of the room and heard Dirk shut the door behind them with a soft click.  
  
"Did...you lock it?" Jake asked, his voice wavering with nervousness and anticipation. He'd never been intimate with anyone- he'd never even touched anyone!   
  
"No need," Dirk said, turning to face him. "On your knees."  
  
Jake's ears flamed red as he complied. Dirk stepped towards him, stopping so close that Jake had no choice but to crane his neck in order to see Dirk's face. He put one palm on the side of Jake's cheek, and the index finger of his other hand curled under his chin, forcing him to look up at him, exposing his throat and Adam's apple.  
  
"Mine," Dirk said, and Jake could do nothing but nod; his speech was lost to him, his mouth was dry.  
  
Dirk's fingers traced down his neck and he closed his eyes as he felt the sensation. He felt Dirk work his green outer shirt over his shoulders, and he let it fall from his arms down to the floor, resting over the backs of his calves when it fell.   
  
"Perfect," Dirk said, tracing his fingers back up Jake's neck, then up and over his burning hot eartips. "Take off your shirt."  
  
Jake shook much more than he wanted to as he complied, pulling his t-shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. When his arms were still above his head he felt Dirk pulling on his shirt, lifting it above his hands, far beyond his reach, taking it from him, not to be returned. It was tossed into the far corner of the room and before he could lower his arms, his wrists were captured in Dirk's strong, calloused hands.  
  
Jake's arms were then twisted behind his back as Dirk moved behind him so quickly he hardly saw it happen. His arms were crossed behind him so that his hands grabbed his own elbows. He heard him pull something out from under his bed, and then felt leather wrapping around his arms, binding them together, pulling his shoulders tightly apart, exposing his chest. Jake's cheeks flushed deeply and he panted through his lips.   
  
When Dirk was done binding his arms, his hands slid up Jake's biceps and over his shoulders, then down his naked chest, stroking down to his nipples. He pinched them between his thumb and forefingers, and Jake squeaked as sensation shot through his chest. Dirk leaned down, his lips directly against Jake's left ear.  
  
"If you want to stop, you tell me," Dirk said in a low, very seductive voice.   
  
"What...should I say?" Jake managed to whisper, the pleasure of being captured between Dirk's fingers almost enough to get lost in already, and they had barely just begun.  
  
"Just...say you need a break, and then we'll figure out what to do, okay?"  
  
Jake nodded, and then Dirk consumed his entire ear into his hot mouth, running his tongue along the back of it, making him shudder. He pinched his nipples harder and started to twist, and Jake whimpered, which made Dirk groan.  
  
"Oh, yeah..." Dirk said, his voice low and seductive in Jake's ear. Heat rushed to his groin and made his dick start to grow as his head fell back against Dirk's shoulder, exposing his neck to Dirk's lips.  
  
"Please, take me..." Jake whispered, and Dirk clamped down with his mouth on his neck, closing his teeth slowly around his skin, sucking frightfully hard. Jake groaned as he marked him, his heart pounding furiously in his chest already.

Dirk released his nipples and Jake gasped at the sudden change in sensation. His eyes closed as he tried to register that, and it took him a moment to realize that Dirk's hands were getting awfully low. When he palmed Jake through his khakis he groaned heavily, nearly surprised by the gesture. Dirk pushed his palm roughly against the lump in Jake's jeans, shoving his body backward into Dirk’s legs.   
  
He let go of the flesh of Jake's neck with his lips and moved a few inches to mark him again, somewhere else. Jake groaned and purred. He was enjoying this much more than he'd thought he would. Much, much more.  
  
"Please, Sir, take me..."  
  
Dirk's hands flew up to Jake's shoulders and he pushed forward. Jake let his body follow Dirk's will and he bent forward, unable to catch himself because his arms were bound behind his back. Just before his face hit the carpet, Dirk's lightning-quick hands were there, catching his shoulders and lowering him slowly until his face rested softly on the floor.  
  
Jake's heart swelled in a new way when that happened, and he knew even better than he did yesterday that he was _safe_. Beyond just trusting Dirk to not hurt him on purpose, Dirk was aware of Jake, of his surroundings, of what was happening and he wouldn't let anything get out of his control. Jake sighed heavily, letting go of so much of the fear that he'd held onto since he'd first moved to the mainland. He could trust Dirk to take care of him. He could trust him to care about his face.  
  
"Dirk, I..."  
  
 _Smack_. He felt the whack of Dirk's hardened palm against his ass. It made him jump with surprise.  
  
"I told you to call me Sir."  
  
Jake did not care about anything at the moment except that  _he needed that again_.  
  
"Oh please, I implore you with all I have, please do that again..."  
  
 _Smack_. Jake jerked and then groaned, and then Dirk was smacking his khakied ass repeatedly, right across the middle, slapping both cheeks at once. Jake groaned and shut his eyes tightly, his mind getting lost in the sensation of his ass being punished by such a sexy, perfect, strong hand.  
  
Jake's joints were losing their ability to hold him up. His neck turned to jelly and he melted to the floor, further exposing himself to Dirk's onslaught. He groaned as his face buried itself into the carpet.  
  
"You're a little pain slut, aren't you?" Dirk said, his voice commanding and powerful. Jake groaned.  
  
"Whatever you say, Sir," he said, his body jerking forward as Dirk's hand forced itself down across his ass.   
  
Then he stopped.  
  
"Get up," Dirk said.   
  
"Please, please don't stop..." Jake replied, and then he felt fingers wrap themselves tightly into his hair. They yanked his head off of the floor with force, pulling his hair roughly upwards.  
  
"You did  _not_  just argue with me," Dirk commanded.  
  
"No, my apologies!" Jake cried out, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he allowed himself to be dragged to his feet. His boner was growing impossibly hard now, tenting his khakis quite obviously. Dirk reached out a hand and grabbed it roughly, keeping Jake's head firmly in place by his hair. His knees turned to jelly and he nearly collapsed.  
  
"You like when I'm rough?" Dirk's voice said in his ear, and Jake could only groan helplessly. Dirk's hands then fluidly, quickly undid the button and zipper that held Jake's khakis up, and they were down at his ankles before he realized what was happening.   
  
"Step out," Dirk commanded, and he obeyed. Dirk stepped in front of him and gave him a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. He pulled back and raised a hand to his own face. Jake's eyes grew wide as he lifted his shades up slowly, pulling them off, revealing brilliant orange irises that pierced right into Jake's being like a needle.

"No one alive has seen my eyes," Dirk said, lifting his index finger under Jake's chin tenderly, possessively. "If you're going to trust me like this, I might as well return it."  
  
"Dirk...I..."  
  
Dirk then moved- his movements were so quick- to kick Jake's ankles out from under him. His eyes grew wide as he fell backwards, completely helpless as his arms were bound and there was nothing he could do. His eyes found Dirk's and their gazes locked together as the world slowed down and time froze. Jake had lost everything that he'd had two weeks ago, when he'd come to the mainland; everything he'd been, everything he'd known was gone, leaving him with nothing good, nothing worthwhile in his life, and now that was no longer true.  
  
Dirk wanted him. Dirk liked him; he was attracted to him, and in that moment as he fell, he realized that he was _everything_. He was all Jake had; he was all that there was in his world, and he was going to take it with every fiber of his being, even if it destroyed him.  
  
His back felt something soft, and he realized a second later that he was not falling to the floor, but to the bed, and that his trust had not been broken. When he landed and Dirk crawled on top of him, his eyes were misty, his brow furrowed.  
  
"You're everything this ol' chap ever wanted..." he whispered softly. Dirk smiled, a tiny expression on his lips, but more than he ever showed at school. He ran the backs of his fingers across Jake's cheek.  
  
"Speak for yourself, beautiful," he said. "Get ready to be mine."  
  
"I'm ready," he said, without any hesitation. Dirk kissed his forehead once and then rose. He got off the bed and began digging around under it again, pulling out lengths of ropes that Jake assumed he kept exactly for this sort of thing.   
  
Dirk crawled onto the bed above Jake’s head and yanked his arms from underneath him. Jake felt the leather bindings fall loose, freeing his arms, but he didn’t move. He let Dirk take his wrists, above his head, and remained perfectly still as he felt rope being tied around them several times.   
  
He didn’t watch and wasn’t sure what Dirk was doing, but a few moments later when he pulled, the ropes were taut. Jake had no use of his hands any longer, and his heart pounded in his chest the way it only did when he was on a grand adventure, exploring deep in the caverns where he knew he might die- or he might find unimaginable treasure.  
  
“This is exhilarating...” he said, even as he watched Dirk circle around to the foot of the bed and felt him begin to wrap the ropes around his ankles as well, securing them to something under the bed that he couldn’t see. And then Jake was tied, his arms and legs stretched tight. He tried to move and could only wriggle slightly. His face flushed heavily and he moaned softly, his eyes rising up to stare into Dirks’ beautiful orange irises.  
  
He crawled over Jake and lowered his lips to kiss down his throat, and then down his chest. His hands were sure and powerful as he held Jake down, his weight adding another level of delicious helplessness to Jake’s situation. Dirk's lips moved lower and lower, until they came to Jake's white briefs. He ran his tongue over his hard lump, making Jake arch his back and try to raise his hips, but the ropes held him down.  
  
He ran his tongue up slowly over the cotton, from base to tip, teasing Jake, making him whimper with want. He did it repeatedly, slowly, with calculation and purpose, clearly,  _clearly_  being a tease. He gave Jake slow kisses down his length then, wrapping his lips partially around him. Then his teeth came out, gently at first, brushing against the cloth, slowly squeezing down, making Jake try desperately to  _move_. He bucked and wriggled his limbs as much as he could, writhing beneath Dirk's hot, teasing mouth.  
  
"Too restless. New activity," Dirk said, getting up.  
  
"No! No, I apologize, please go back..." Jake said, his body shaking with need and want. Dirk only smirked at him and stood at the foot of the bed as he reached down to pull his shirt up over his head. The sight before Jake's eyes made him groan as finely toned muscles greeted his vision.

His eyes wandered over the tight six-pack and then up to well defined pecs, courtesy of years of swordfighting, he was sure. Dirk’s biceps were deliciously toned, and Jake squinted as he tried to make out a tattoo on his right arm, but it appeared out of focus for some reason. He then held his breath as Dirk's fingers went to his fly, opening the zipper of his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxers.  
  
Jake licked his lips as he saw Dirk's manhood spring free. It was perfectly hard and beautifully red, beckoning him.  
  
"Oh please, please let me..." he said, straining against his bonds to try to touch the sexy piece of flesh that was in his vision, but a completely naked Dirk was already crawling over him. He hovered with his dick just above Jake’s lips, and Jake lifted his head as far as he could, his muscles shaking with the strain as he flicked his tongue near the tip of Dirk’s cock.  
  
“You’re a little cocksucking slut, aren’t you?” Dirk said, and Jake opened his mouth to reply something about never having done this before, but instead found his mouth full of dick.  
  
Jake moaned as Dirk slid his tip in between his lips. He raised his tongue up to lick and then sealed his lips behind the head to suck as he stroked his tongue over the slit. Dirk groaned and Jake’s heart pounded with heat and happiness. Dirk was liking it; he was doing it right.   
  
Dirk rose up higher to give himself more leverage, and shoved himself deeper into Jake’s mouth. Jake tried his best to take Dirk with his lips, but he couldn’t move his head nearly as much as he wanted to. Instead he was at the mercy of Dirk’s movements, and he was infuriatingly slow, and staying teasingly too shallow. Jake pulled at the ropes that held him down and groaned as he felt them, holding him in place, leaving him helpless to suck Dirk’s cock the way he wanted it sucked.  
  
Jake could feel how hard and firm Dirk was getting. The skin was no longer loose at all; it was completely taut and Dirk’s moans grew deeper and longer.   
  
He abruptly yanked himself out and Jake whimpered at the loss of him.  
  
“Please come back...”  
  
Dirk didn’t reply, but walked around the bed and began to undo Jake’s ropes, and his heart sank. He’d done something wrong. He’d messed up somehow, and it was over; Dirk was going to tell him to leave...  
  
"Stand up," Dirk commanded, and Jake eagerly complied. Dirk teased his fingers over the band of Jake's briefs making him whimper and whine. He then roughly shoved a hand in and grabbed his dick, pulling down forcefully, making Jake's heart soar with joy that no, this was far from over even as his mind went blank, consumed by pleasure.   
  
Dirk’s strong hand stroked him roughly, making Jake’s eyes roll back in his head. He pumped him up to full hardness, until Jake's tip was purple and shining in the light, and then he stopped.  
  
Jake cried out, his eyes flying wide open.  
  
"Please, I implore you...!"  
  
"Shut up," Dirk said, and Jake snapped his mouth closed. Dirk then pulled his briefs down quickly, leaving them at Jake's ankles as he shook.  
  
"Step out," he commanded, and Jake complied, his cock throbbing with want, precum dripping down from the tip of it onto the floor below in a little drop.  
  
"On your knees, on the floor, where you belong," Dirk said, and Jake groaned as he obeyed. Dirk's hands then came to his face, holding him in place as the swollen tip of his dick came to his lips.  
  
Jake eagerly kissed it, the flavor of precum sliding over his tongue. He moaned softly and opened his mouth, taking Dirk's head into his heat.   
  
"Come on, show me you want me," Dirk commanded, and Jake's heart raced as heat pulsed down into his own dick. He opened his mouth and sank down, taking only a quarter of Dirk into his mouth; this new position was more difficult than just lying on the bed and taking it.

He rose higher up onto his knees to get better leverage and began to bob his head over Dirk's tip, pulling up with hard suction, pushing down with tight lips. He ran his tongue over the slit, and when that earned him a pleased groan, he repeated the motion over and over. He sealed his lips and sucked and pushed down, wishing he could go deeper, anything to please his Sir. He pulled back and let go.  
  
"Did I tell you to stop?" Dirk asked.  
  
"No, Sir. I just can't do this satisfactorily on my own...please, make me. Force me."  
  
Dirk looked down at Jake with an expression of complete adoration as he traced his thumb gently across Jake's cheek. He leaned over to the bed and pulled the leather that had bound Jake’s arms earlier into his hands. Jake eagerly folded his arms behind his back the way he knew he was supposed to. He closed his eyes softly as he felt Dirk’s hands, warm and strong, re-wrap his arms so that he could not use them.  
  
Dirk walked back in front of him and took his own dick in between his fingers. Jake whimpered as he watched Dirk pump himself, his eyes boring into Jake’s face, daring him to do better than his hand could.  
  
"Open up, Jake," he said, his fingers wrapping themselves tightly into Jake's hair. Dirk then pushed himself slowly into Jake's mouth, forcing him to take him in farther than Jake would have gone on his own, making him gag. Dirk stopped where he was while Jake's tongue tried to force him out, and failed. He wound up closing his jaw, his teeth pressing against Dirk's length, which earned him a slap to the cheek.  
  
"Come on, take it like the slut I know you are," Dirk said, and Jake groaned. He felt Dirk move again, slowly sliding in, and Jake fought the urge to gag. It was difficult at first, and he earned himself a few more slaps on the cheek, but eventually Dirk was so deep inside him he could no longer breathe. His head was pinned in place by two very strong hands and a thick cock, and the feeling of helplessness returned. He loved it and groaned, rubbing his tongue up against the side of the dick in his mouth to the best of his ability, unable to breathe, unwilling to move.  
  
Dirk pulled back and he gasped for air. He allowed him to pant for a moment and then shoved himself back in. Jake's eyes rolled back into his head as Dirk slowly began to fuck his mouth.   
  
"That's it; good boy, Jake," he complimented. Jake groaned when he wasn't panting or suffocating, the feeling of being  _taken_  growing heavier and stronger the longer this lasted.  
  
Dirk pulled out suddenly, without warning, so that Jake whimpered at the loss of his Sir in his mouth.   
  
"Relax, you just need more motivation," Dirk said, reaching under his bed again, pulling out all sorts of...horse paraphernalia? There was a pair of cowboy boots, a bit and bridle that was clearly too small for a horse, a riding crop and what looked like a pony’s tail, except the hair was bright blue with streaks of other colors in it. Jake eyed Dirk's face and couldn't believe how deep of a red it was...and then saw that reflected in his large, swollen dick.   
  
He rose to his feet, the crop in his hands. He placed the end of it gently on Jake's face, and Jake leaned into it, showing him that he trusted him, proving that he knew he would not hurt his face. Then the end of the crop trailed down over his shoulder, over his sides and hips, down to his ass, where he received a gentle whack.  
  
It stung.  
  
Jake moaned softly.  
  
"Yes, please," he said softly, and Dirk hit him again, harder. He flinched and groaned, and felt Dirk's tender fingers of his free hand wrap back into his hair.  
  
 _Crack_. Jake's ass  _stung_. He whimpered.  
  
"Open."   
  
He obeyed, and Dirk's cock was rammed back into his eager mouth in repeated motions. Jake closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of getting fucked by Dirk. As much as he enjoyed it though, after a few minutes his jaw started to grow tired. The moment his teeth closed, however,  _crack_  on his ass, the sting jolting his mouth back open. He groaned and wanted the sensation again; it hurt, but in a completely new way; it was purposeful, it was consensual, it was his giving himself to Dirk to use as he pleased and he couldn't have enough.

He closed his teeth again, this time on purpose. It earned him three more cracks on his ass, and he groaned and fell, taking Dirk deep into him, his drool dripping out between the corners of his mouth onto the floor. He bit down once more, and Dirk seemed to catch on. He cracked the crop against Jake's ass repeatedly then, until the stings began to pile on top of each other, each one making the successor sting a little more, until Jake was a drooling puddle of mess, hardly able to concentrate on his task at all.  
  
Dirk pulled himself out of Jake's mouth and held his chin firmly in his fingers. Jake looked up at him with a dazed, adoring look and licked his lips.  
  
"Are you mine?"  
  
"Oh, yes, I..."  
  
He got a very pleasant, stinging crack on his ass.  
  
"Don't speak."  
  
Jake nodded. His chin was gripped tightly and his face was forced to look up the expanse of Dirk's sexy, muscular stomach and chest into his orange, commanding eyes.  
  
"Are you mine?"  
  
Jake nodded eagerly.   
  
"You'll do anything to prove it?"  
  
He didn't even hesitate. He was so hot, feeling such incredibly pleasurable things that he'd agree to anything. He'd do anything. He could hardly believe the state he was in; it seemed completely illogical; he was beyond in love. He'd passed in love somewhere a mile back without even realizing it. Dirk wanted him. He  _wanted_  him.  
  
Dirk leaned over him and released something, and the leather around Jake's arms fell free.   
  
He kept his arms exactly where they were behind his back.  
  
Dirk knelt down on the floor, bringing his face down to Jake's level, so that he could see the emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Wow," Dirk whispered, stroking his fingers over Jake's cheek gently. "Good boy, Jake," he said, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his forehead. Jake's heart shined.  
  
Dirk rose.  
  
He cracked the crop against Jake’s ass.  
  
"On all fours."  
  
Jake immediately obeyed.  
  
"Stay," Dirk said, and Jake watched him put on the cowboy boots. He then picked up the bit and bridle and tail and Jake's cheeks flamed as he realized he was going to be wearing them.   
  
Dirk stepped out of his vision and disappeared through a doorway. Jake listened and heard water running, and his heart shined as he realized Dirk was washing them, making them clean for him, and there was really only one reason why he would do that.  
  
He cared about Jake's well-being.  
  
He came back into the room and wordlessly pushed the rubber bar against Jake's lips, as if he were a horse. Jake obediently parted his teeth, his jaw still sore from the amount of cock he had been sucking, but he didn't protest.  
  
Dirk buckled the bridle behind his head slowly, gently.  
  
"Is this too tight?" he asked tenderly, and Jake shook his head. He caressed Jake's face with his hands and planted a kiss on top of his head.  
  
"Wow, you're so good," he whispered softly. He lowered himself down to Jake's eye-level again, his sexy body crouching in nothing but cowboy boots, making Jake's dick grow hard at the sight.  
  
"Now you can't talk, so if you want out of this, you just stand up and you're human again, and I'll stop. You understand?"  
  
Jake clearly nodded, which earned him another kiss on his forehead. Then Dirk stood up and walked behind Jake, where he slapped both palms roughly against his stinging ass. Jake tried his best not to whimper, and failed.  
  
"Mmmm, love that sound," Dirk whispered softly, massaging his reddened cheeks with his hands, pulling them apart, exposing Jake fully, until he could feel the cool air slipping past his anus.

Without warning, something very wet and hot pressed against it. Jake jerked from surprise and cried out, and that received him a slap on his red, sore ass.  
  
He held still then and let Dirk start to lick him...and lick him, and lick him, and lick him. He groaned at the softness stimulating a part of his body he hadn't been aware was so sensitive. He felt Dirk's saliva drip down his crack and onto the carpet, but he could care less. The heat and softness and  _flexibility_  of his tongue was more than he'd expected. Pleasure built up slowly until he felt his own pulse beating in that ring of muscle that was now eagerly desperate for more.   
  
Dirk pulled back and Jake whimpered.  
  
"You're not a fucking puppy, you're a damned horse. Horses whinny." Jake snorted and shook his head, and he heard Dirk groan behind him and knew he was doing it right. His heart swelled; he couldn't believe how good it made him feel to give this thing to Dirk- a thing he clearly thought he would never have.   
  
"Don't you argue with me...I told you to  _whinny_ ," he commanded, and Jake's sore ass took another slap to it. He was surprised at the sound that came from his own voice, and how horse-like it actually sounded.  
  
"Oh yeah...good boy, Jake, you're so good...so good..."  
  
He heard the pop of a bottle cap flipping open and the sound of gel being squeezed out. Then fingers were sliding up into his ass crack, rubbing slick lube over him and  _into_  him!  
  
Jake yelped. His ass was smacked. He whinnied.   
  
Dirk's fingers invaded him, and Jake's cheeks reached a new level of flushed. He shook his head no a few times, snorting in his best imitation of a horse, and from the way Dirk groaned and said "Oh, yeah..." he knew he was doing this right.  
  
Dirk's fingers felt strange and slightly uncomfortable inside him, but it didn't hurt. He could feel he was being stretched, and he snorted and shook his head to show he didn't like it. Dirk reached up with his dry hand to stroke his hair.  
  
"Good boy, good Jake. You can do this for me," he cooed, and Jake's heart pounded in his chest because he so, so wanted to.   
  
"Ready?" Dirk asked, and Jake nodded, not even knowing what the hell he was supposed to be ready for.   
  
He heard a rustling and then felt something much, much harder press against his hole. He felt the strands of the pony tail brush against the backs of his legs and his ears flamed red with embarrassment.  
  
Dirk pushed gently, slowly, and Jake shuddered and whimpered and whined, grunting against the bit in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly; it felt so big, it didn't belong there, this was really, really weird. Then he felt a pop, and it was securely in him. He felt greatly uncomfortable, though he wasn’t truly in any pain, he decided.   
  
Dirk stood up and Jake eyed the cowboy boots as they walked around him, inspecting him. He dared to raise his head.  
  
And saw a face that was as lost as he was in the moment, a dick that was as hard as it could get from the heat.   
  
Jake made a decision and nuzzled his face up against that beautiful, sexy cock, and he had the absolute pleasure of hearing Dirk Strider  _laugh_.  
  
"Easy there, boy. Down, pony," he said, and Dirk lowered himself to his knees beside Jake, stroking his back and sides with his hands, over his ass, playing with the tail. Jake wiggled his ass for him, making the false hairs swish back and forth, and he heard Dirk groan.  
  
“Oh, wow, you look so good,” he whispered softly, his hands stroking over Jake’s body, over his sides, his back, his stomach. His hands wandered down to explore Jake's chest. They wandered further down and found his half-hard dick. The moment the warmth of those hands surrounded it however, it started to grow, and Dirk pulled down on him slowly, firmly, making him harder and harder.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah. Want me," Dirk whispered. Jake groaned as he became absolutely lost in the sensation of Dirk's palms stroking him, one on his back, one on his dick, the warmth, the heat. He was hard again, desperate and horny, ready and willing to do whatever Dirk wanted.

He leaned down with his lips next to Jake's ear.  
  
"Can I mount you, Jake?" he whispered, and Jake's entire body tingled at the tone of his voice, and the reverence with which he spoke, and he wanted to give it to him. He didn’t even know exactly what it was he wanted, but he wanted to give it to him. He wanted to give him everything.  
  
Jake nodded eagerly.  
  
"Oh, yes..." he said, rising to his feet.  
  
The plug of the tail was gently worked out of his ass, though he still winced and whimpered a bit when it left him so empty.  
  
A problem that was about to be rectified. He felt the pressure of something much softer and much warmer push against him. It wasn't long at all before Dirk's cock was sliding into him- softer, but wider and  _much longer_  than the tail plug had been. He just kept pushing in, in, in...  
  
And it pushed against something that felt  _incredible_. Jake groaned and his elbows became useless. His face was back on the floor, his ass in the air, ready, eager for more.   
  
Dirk pulled out slowly, and pushed back in even deeper. Jake groaned heavily, his nostrils flaring as he was desperate for air as he panted around his bit, his drool forming a puddle on the floor.  
  
"How's my little pony?" Dirk asked, and Jake's cheeks and ears flamed hot and his blood burned as he nodded and whinnied.   
  
As Dirk slid slowly in and out of him, Jake was able to think just a little about how weird this was; about how much Dirk was trusting him with these secrets; about how they both were intricately tied to protect each other, and neither of them could possibly betray the other. It made him feel warm, it made him feel important; he mattered in the life of someone else in a way he never had before.  
  
Then Dirk thrust, and Jake’s brain turned off.  
  
Jake's eyes flew wide open and he cried out. Dirk pushed into him harder and faster, making his body rock, thrusting into him forcefully and Jake groaned, deep and low.  
  
"Yeeeeeeethhh...." he tried to say around the bit in his mouth, which got him smacked on his ass.  
  
"Yettth!" he cried again, and more smacks, he was being fucked and spanked at the same time and damn, this was heaven.  
  
Pleasure surrounded him in a complete haze, when he heard  _Dirk_  whimper, very softly. He rammed himself deep into Jake's ass and stayed there, his body twitching, and Jake felt a rush of pleasure as he knew his Sir was having an orgasm inside of him.   
  
"Yes...yes..." Dirk whispered. Then his hand was reaching around to Jake's dick, stroking him once again, making him hard, making him desperate.

Jake squeezed his eyes tightly shut, because he knew he was going to be allowed release this time. He felt Dirk pull out of him but he hardly felt it, he hardly cared as he thrust himself into Dirk's strong, sure palm. He groaned and thrust, humping Dirk's hand as he ignored the cum dripping between his ass cheeks.  
  
Dirk rose so that his chest was over Jake's back, covering him, surrounding him. He leaned forward, his lips brushing against Jake's ear as he pumped him.  
  
"Such a good boy, Jake. You're such a sexy thing. Now give it to me. Cum."  
  
Jake groaned, fire burning in his veins as Dirk pumped him to climax. He screamed into his bit when he came, his jizz shooting forward between his own arms until Dirk moved his hand so it got all over him.  
  
"Mine," Dirk whispered in his ear, just before he finished, and Jake collapsed onto the floor in a shaking, heaving mess.  
  
Dirk wiped his hand off on something and then Jake felt his gentle hands undoing the straps of the bridle behind his head. He pulled the bit out and Jake's jaw ached as he was finally able to close it. He turned his head to look at Dirk, who suddenly appeared uncertain and vulnerable and afraid.  
  
Jake looked up at him, panting, his body shaking.  
  
“Did I do it right, Sir?” he asked, his voice sounding very small and soft to him, and strange after not having spoken for so long.

Dirk sank to his knees and pulled Jake’s head into his naked lap, stroking his hair affectionately.  
  
“Fuck yes. Damn. Damn, Jake, that was incredible, you were incredible.”  
  
Jake smiled softly and closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feel of Dirk’s hands through his hair, tender and gentle and sweet.   
  
“Then consider me rightfully claimed,” Jake said softly, and it felt wonderful to say, especially when he saw the affection on Dirk’s face when he looked down at him.  
  
Incredible. He was  _incredible_. He continued to glow, long after the satisfaction from the sex wore off, as he concentrated on the gentle strokes of Dirk’s fingers through his hair.  
  
Jake’s mind began to wander under the soft rhythm of Dirk’s fingers. He remembered his old adventures then, and how amazing they had seemed at the time, but now... for the first time, he wasn’t sure that he’d want them back. He couldn’t imagine enjoying them the way he used to, alone, without company, without...Dirk.  
  
He smiled softly as he looked up into his face, a new face, a face that wasn’t his, and learned for the first time what it felt like to be with someone real, someone not himself. His old adventures, as exciting as they’d appeared, were pale and washed out in comparison to this new one. A brand new adventure, one that would surpass all the others both in all its risks and potential rewards. And yes, he decided, it  _was_  worth it. It had been worth everything he’d lost, and it was worth everything he had, and he would give everything he was, to Dirk, his grandest adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart [by Fastpuck](http://fastpuck.tumblr.com/post/17023220223/snazzycookies-writing-and-i-really-have-to-stop)
> 
> And [one by Renaris](http://renaris.tumblr.com/post/17546816347/he-placed-the-end-of-it-gently-on-jakes-face-and)


End file.
